Tega
by Sugar Princess71
Summary: A Short Fanfic For You and Me... Semua orang selalu mengatakan hal terindah adalah ketika kita bisa menikah dengan orang yang paling berarti. Banyak juga yang mengatakan bahwa semua pernikahan selalu manis, terlebih masa-masa awal yang diumpamakan bulan madu. Namun, apakah begitu jua yang dirasakan si manis Hinata? Warn Inside/RnR, Please...


**Drabble penghibur hati, hancur, typo dan kesalahan-kesalahan dari keberusahaan untuk bangkit di FFn**

**.**

**Terinspirasi dari lagu "Tega-nya" Rossa**

**.**

**Semoga kalian suka**

**.**

"Selamat ya Hinata, sebentar lagi kau menjadi Nona Uzumaki."

Merah, begitulah wajah Hinata sekarang, ucapan selamat yang kerap dituturkan kepadanya ketika ia menjumpai teman kerjanya. Hormon pembuat malu dan bahagia masing-masing saling beriringan memproduksi seakan berlomba membuat wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat. Memang berita mengenai dirinya yang akan menikah dengan punggawa Uzumaki, sudahlah tersebar di seantero Konoha. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin inilah resiko menjadi calon istri seorang anak Walikota.

Hinata memegangi wajahnya yang semerah tomat, ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju elevator. Dirinya yang pemalu akut, takut tumbang jika kembali berjumpa dengan teman-temannya, terkhusus Ino Yamanaka, teman pirangnya yang paling pandai bergosip dan menggodanya.

_Eureka_! Akhirnya dengan langkah selambat siput, Hinata berhasil tiba di pintu elevator dengan selamat tanpa tumbang sedikitpun. Setelah berada di dalam elevator yang lenggang, Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sudut elevator. Ia memejamkan matanya, seraya tersenyum-senyum bahagia mengingat detik-detik prosesi lamaran yang dilakukan kekasih hatinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama pintu elevator pun terbuka, membawanya ke lantai lima yang ia tuju. Sayang disayang baru beberapa langkah ia mengeluarkan kaki indahnya dari elevator, sang kawan yang sangat tak ingin ia jumpai malah menjadi penyambutnya.

"HINATA! Akhirnya kamu menjadi NONA UZUMAKI! Setelah setahun, hahahaha kukira si bodoh itu tidak punya nyali untuk menikahimu!"

1…

2…

Bingung?

4…

"Loh, kok Hinata jadi berat ya?"

Ino memperhatikan sosok teman dalam pelukannya, "Huwaaaaaa tolongggg, Hinata pingsan!"

**Owari**

**#plakk**

"Hinata, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa seminggu lagi kau resmi jadi milikku." Naruto menggamit mesra jemari Hinata, ditatapnya sang kekasih dengan sejuta cinta. Hinata hanya menunduk, terlalu malu melihat wajah sang kekasih.

"Hei, kenapa kau terus menunduk, cantik?" Hinata yang terlalu malu menjawabnya berusaha menutupi dirinya dengan menggamit kemeja kekasihnya oleh tangan kirinya yang bebas. Naruto tertawa, ia sangat paham tingkah malu-malu kekasihnya, ia pun membawa Hinata dalam pelukan erat.

"Naru, jangan tinggalkan aku ya…" lirihnya.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah meyakinkan sang dara bahwa ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kekasih hatinya.

**XXX**

Semua orang selalu mengatakan hal terindah adalah ketika kita bisa menikah dengan orang yang paling berarti. Banyak juga yang mengatakan bahwa semua pernikahan selalu manis, terlebih masa-masa awal yang diumpamakan bulan madu. Namun, apakah begitu jua yang dirasakan si manis Hinata?

Hinata terdiam di sofa empuknya seraya mengganti lembar demi lembar foto pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Wajahnya begitu berseri melihat dirinya dan Naruto saling berdekatan dan berdansa dengan canggung. Tawanya membahana, ketika momen kakinya terinjak Naruto saat berdansa terekam dalam gambar dua dimensi.

"Nona, bahagia sekali, ada apa?" Pelayan yang membawa makanan ringan dan minuman dingin, tersenyum melihat majikannya tertawa lepas.

"Hahahaaha, Ayame, lihat ini! Naru benar-benar lucu."

Aneh. Seharusnya sebagai pelayan yang baik, Ayame juga tertawa atau setidaknya tersenyum ketika majikannya membagi kebahagiaan, bukannya memasang wajah tak cerah. Atau jangan-jangan Ayame menyimpan rasa terhadap majikan prianya?

"Maaf nona, saya permisi."

Hinata tidak terlalu memedulikan Ayame, ia terlalu asyik mengamati foto-foto yang mewarnai indera penglihatannya. Rasa lapar yang menyapa, membuat jemari indahnya mengambil kue yang tersaji.

"Hiks… hiks… tega…."

Suara pilu terdengar, membuat yang mendengarnya tak kuasa menitikkan air mata, begitu juga Ayame yang tak berada jauh dari tempat sang nona duduk. Ayame yang semakin khawatir karena suaranya semakin terdengar memilukan langsung menghampiri Hinata.

"Nona!"

"Ya?"

Ayame meneguk ludahnya, ia bingung dengan pemandangan yang tercipta. Ayame berpikir, ia akan menemukan nonanya menangis, tetapi yang terlihat adalah nonanya yang tengah lahap memakan kue yang ia buatkan. Seketika itu juga bulu romanya meninggi, apakah di rumah sebesar ini ada penghuni-penghuni lain? Benaknya mulai membuat spekulasi, sampai kemudian terdengar suara tawa sebagai gantinya, ia semakin panas dingin dibuatnya.

"Acaranya tidak bagus ya? Sudah kuganti, kalo yang ini kamu mau nonton?"

WAT'TEMPAKK!

Ternyata oh ternyata, suara-suara pengundang peninggi bulu roma adalah acara televisi yang sedang ditonton Hinata. Dengan rasa malu yang ditutupi, Ayame pamit undur diri. "Nona saja yang menonton, saya pamit tidur siang. Kalo nona butuh sesuatu, panggil saya saja."

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Mata indahnya terus memandangi kepergian pelayannya, setelah pelayannya sudah tak terlihat, ia membebaskan bebannya dengan butiran-butiran bening dari mata indahnya.

"Hiks… hiks… terima kasih Ayame, mungkin jika tanpa kau, aku tak mungkin kuat… hiks…." Hinata membenamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa, menumpahkan semua perih yang menyiksa batinnya.

Tentu, tak mungkin tiada tersiksa jika pernikahan yang kau nanti dengan sang kekasih hati, hanyalah legitimasi semu. Ya! Naruto Uzumaki, suami lima jamnya, yang tega mengugurkan ikatan sucinya setelah resepsi pernikahan selesai. Rasa kecewa dan terluka bagai mengiris sulung Hyuuga ini, tatkala memorinya kembali mengulang kata-kata iblis Naruto.

"_Hinata, jangan kau harapkan lebih pernikahan ini, aku menikahimu hanya untuk menepati janji ayahku pada mendiang ayahmu. Karena hanya dengan inilah, ayahku akan sudi memberikan harta warisannya. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, maaf, tapi aku tak pernah mencintaimu karena di hatiku hanya ada seorang gadis dan itu bukanlah dirimu. Setelah ini, kau bebas menikah dengan siapa pun, tapi aku mohon tolong rahasiakan ini dari ayahku. Aku berjanji, akan bertanggung jawab terhadap biaya hidupmu setidaknya sampai setahun pernikahan kita dan setelahnyan aku akan menceraikanmu secara resmi."_

Mungkin seharusnya Hinata memberitahukan semua kenyataan pahit ini kepada sang Walikota, tapi mau dikata apa, ia terlalu menyayangi pemuda yang menyisihkannya itu. Beginilah akhirnya, berharap album foto yang tergambar bukanlah sebuah dusta atau setidaknya kata-kata itu hanyalah lullaby pengantar mimpi buruk. Tidak lebih.

**Owari**

Huwaaaaaa ampuni aku! Maafkan aku yang sudah buat drabble hancur ini. aku tengah berduka atas sesuatu hal yang membuat hatiku rapuh dan dengan kebodohan, aku malah melampiaskan dalam drabble ini. sungguh, aku tak bermaksud membuat Hinata menderita! :'(

Sekali lagi aku mohon maaf atas segala kesalahanku… -_-


End file.
